This is Halloween
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: Song-fic. The turtles and their master play a Halloween prank on the Shredder. For my own contest.


_I am entering this story to my own contest. Today is Halloween and I haven't been able to post up a poll to announce a winner so I am probably going to do that tomorrow or the day after. This is also my first song-fic so don't be mean about it. Well you can be mean, just not too much. Main plot of this story is that the turtles and Splinter is giving a Halloween prank to Shredder._

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

Shredder opened his glowing red eyes as he sensed presences in the Foot HQ. He stood up only to get kicked down by an invisible force. The lights in his throne room turned off and candles lit up themselves down from the door all the way down the corridor to stop at the end of the stairs. Laughing sounded from what seemed like everywhere. The laughter itself sounded like it came from the goblins of mischief.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Soon screaming was heard, as well as scratching sounds and the sound of something sharp swinging in the wind. Shredder tried to sit up again only to once again get kicked down. This time though, rope tied him to his throne and he struggled to get out of it. He narrowed his eyes in anger and tried to look for the fool who dared to do this to him.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of_

_fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

Shredder stared at the door as a bloody, crimson red liquid oozed out from the cracks. The liquid slowly crawled its way over to the first step of the stairs that leads to his throne. It sloshed around the floor. A little girl's screams sounded around the room and the Shredder tried to find the cause of the sound. When he looked back, to what he now knows as blood, he saw a doll laying in the blood. The black buttons for the eyes seemed to be staring right at him.

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

Someone or something jumped in front of Shredder. It was the red-banded turtle Raphael. Except it wasn't Raphael. This Raphael's eyes were glowing redder than his mask and his teeth were sharper than a vampire's. His claws curved in and blood dripped from their ends. Raphael gave a low growl then a howl. The candles went out and when they turned back on Raphael was no longer a turtle, but a giant wolf. Were-Raph's eyes were staring at Shredder with hunger and bloodlust. He jumped over the binded Shredder and disappeared in the dark shadows behind him.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

After the Were-Raph disappeared into the shadows, a sound started and a green hand, with snakes crawling all over it, popped out of the middle step of the small set of stairs. The purple-banded turtle Donatello soon dragged himself up. He was groaning like he was in pain. He stood up and his black eyes stared at the Shredder with an evil glee. Soon spiders started coming down from the ceiling and landed on the Shredder's armor. They were crawling everywhere, covering him so he looked like a black figure. After at least two minutes struggling to get the spiders off, the dark creatures disappeared in a puff of smoke and Donatello was gone as well except for his gleeful laughing.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Shredder closed his eyes and when he opened them there was a black box with orange markings on it. Something was inside the box because it started banging around trying to get out.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how_

_you'll scream_

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

Green ooze drained at the top of the box. Whatever was in there wanted out badly. Screams from Foot Ninjas echoed around the Foot building.

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take the chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

Karai's screams soon joined in with everyone else's. Shredder was angry and struggled even more in his binds. The box broke open and heavy breathing was heard from inside.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Michelangelo popped out of the box. His face was as regular as always, but Shredder knew that something was wrong with him just like his other two brothers. He was right. Michelangelo's face bleed and pieces of his face peeled off. After every piece of his skin was gone, all that was left was a skeleton with blue eyes staring at him. 'Michelangelo' laughed at in a flash was gone.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

A cool breeze whipped across Shredder's face. A sharp Katanna Blade was pointing where Shredder's alien body was at. Leonardo's unmerciful eyes stared at Shredder with a killing lust. Leonardo aimed and swung. An even more powerful blast of wind knocked Shredder's head back. When he looked again, Leonardo was gone. The cold wind remained there before a sharp blade sliced open the containment area for the Shredder's true body. The alien flinched a little at the pain before the wind suddenly disappeared. Shredder got alert once more.

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

The rat Splinter came into view with all four of his sons in their monster forms standing side-by-side behind him. Splinter was a mixture of all of his sons. A were-rat with a skeleton face and swifter than the wind, and had spiders and snakes under his control. Yoshi appeared next to Splinter and everyone glared at Shredder with evil glee.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_in our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special_

_guy_

_Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

The family attacked Shredder. He could feel his blood pouring onto the ground below. The screams kept continuing through to Foot building and it was driving Shredder insane. He couldn't take it anymore. For the first time ever, Shredder screamed in fear, pain and surrender. The mutants and Yoshi laughed at his misery and seemed to drink in all of the fear the Shredder was letting out. The circled him and spun around. Their laughter seemed to echo around the whole world. Shredder closed his eyes. Once opened again, Shredder was sitting on his throne. Everything seemed to be normal. No blood, no screams, no enemies. He was confused and stilled when a howl was heard outside. He looked out of the window and saw the full moon of the Halloween night.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

The family of mutant ninjas stood a couple of rooftops away from the Foot HQ. They had smiles on their faces. Except Michelangelo was laughing away on the roof while rolling around. They turned toward home and jumped down into the sewers. Leo was the last one to go before he turned to face the building. "Happy Halloween Shredder." He went after his family to enjoy a night of scary movies and candy.


End file.
